Talk:Elementalist skills quick reference
Archive - The Skill-obtainability vote Post-Vote Notes The voting period has elapsed and the change has been pretty well defeated, but with some interesting discussion as to how a change might be implemented to improve the already good quick references. New change proposal: Add an icon to those skills that can be gained from a quest. The icon itself need not be linked to the quest because the information on the skill's page already has that link. The only extra maintainence this would create would be in the rare (unheard of, AFAIK) occurance of a skill becoming no longer obtainable via a quest. The icon would be added to a new column. There have been some great points brought up both for and against the addition of this information. I feel that this change would be light-weight and in the spirit of a quick reference.--rushiku 22:45, 25 February 2006 (CST) :Sounds like a good idea to me. --Rainith 10:21, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::Just so everyone knows, I updated the first section of the Elementalist skills with this change. Should this be put back on the vote list? --rushiku 23:05, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::Just so you know, the vote over at Project talk:Style and formatting/Skills is ending soon. A unified templated base skill box format seems to be in the lead at this instant. If it passes you'd have to convince the template designing people to incorporate this. -PanSola 00:46, 27 February 2006 (CST) :Good idea, and good icon. I like it. PanSola's right in that it might not matter in a week. --130.58 01:51, 27 February 2006 (CST) Category? I suggest making a new category for all the quick-reference sheets, such as "Category:Quick References" or similar. Has this been considered before? --Bishop 23:14, 5 March 2006 (CST) :I like it! --161.88.255.140 01:04, 29 March 2006 (CST) Factions accuracy Discussion All the following skills will need to be checked for accuracy, cross it off when its checked --Draygo Korvan 13:35, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I added all the missing skills according to the corresponding wiki entry of each skill. So if there are any inaccuracies, make sure to fix the corresponding skill entry as well. --Thervold 12:57, 19 May 2006 (CDT) List *Arc Lightning *Ash Blast *Bed of Coals *Breath of Fire *Burning Speed *Churning Earth *Double Dragon (Done) *Dragon's Stomp *Energy Boon *Glyph of Essence *Glyph of Lesser Energy *Gust *Icy Prism *Lava Arrows *Lightning Hammer *Mirror of Ice *Ride the Lightning *Second Wind *Shatterstone *Shock Arrow *Shockwave *Sliver Armor *Smoldering Embers *Star Burst *Teinai's Crystals *Teinai's Heat *Teinai's Prison *Teinai's Wind *Unsteady Ground *Vapor Blade *Ward of Stability missing skill The main list is missing the Fire skill "Dragon's Stomp" :It's earth magic. --68.142.14.42 20:36, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Ice Prison and Tenai's Prison Don't know if is my browser fault, but i see that Tenai's Prison has a duplicated in Ice Prison, but in Ice Prison i don't see the little icon marking it has a duplicated skill in Tenai's Prison. Anyone can confirm? Thanks. Crigore, 15 December 2006 :I can see the icon of Teinai's Prison at Ice Prison. — Stylva (talk)( ) 05:05, 15 December 2006 (CST) My wish THEY NEED TO ADD CONJURE EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!! it would be nice XD True .. as true as the fact, that your caps lock is broken .. Anyone a clue, why this skill does not exist? :It'd be too imba, seeing Earth has much utility -- -- (s)talkpage 14:34, 19 October 2007 (UTC) What's with the color codes? I just installed GW yesterday and this wiki is awesome, but what do the green/goldenrod highlights in the skill-name boxes signify? I don't see a key anywhere.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.112.28.73 ( ) 23:12, 12 April 2008. :Green numbers mean they are variable depending on your attribute. The higher the attribute, the better the skill is. --Macros 23:21, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Skills with gold highlights are Elite Skills. Green highlights are normal non-Elite skills. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:18, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Elementalist form and Djinn Hero Just wanted to suggest a Djinn avatar form for the Elementalist. The Dervish has its god forms so why can't the Elementalist have a Djinn form every time he uses his "attunement skill bar". It won't even change the skill, just add the words: "You assume the form of a Djinn.". *Sapphire(Air Attunement) *Diamond(Earth Attunement) *Ruby(Fire Attunement) *Maelstrom(Water Attunement) It would be a great way of keeping Guild Wars 1 fresh until Guild Wars 2. Also, why not have a Djinn henchman or hero? :GuildWiki is unofficial, so ArenaNet staff is not likely to see your suggestion here. Try the official wiki if you want a better chance of having the designers see this. Nwash 13:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC)